Moc Vestalii: odcinek 12
Bitwa o Wszystko Kazuron- Zgadzam się na twoje warunki, Dan. Dan- To dobrze, bo cie zniszcze! Marucho- Dan, co ty robisz? Dan- To, co powinniśmy zrobić dawno temu. Shun- Ale Dan, postawiłeś wszystko na jedną kartę. Julie- Przegrasz, a my wszyscy zostaniemy uwięzieni! Dan- Nie przegram. Kazuron przybył Kazuron- Jestem gotów do bitwy. Dan- Ja też. Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Pyrus Zephar Dragonoid. Drago- Pora przegrać, Kazuron! Kazuron- Co to, to nie! Bakugan bitwa! Bakugan, start! Do boju, Subterra Dryzon i Saturn Wilda. Runo- Ale to jest nieuczciwe! Używasz dwóch bakuganów. Kazuron- A gdzie było, że tak nie można ? Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Ognisty Apollonir! 1500 punktów mocy z każdego przeciwnika do Zephar Dragonoida. Drago zaczął lśnić i bardzo szybko poleciał w stronę bakuganów Kazurona Dan- 5500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 2500 punktów mocy i 2500 punktów mocy Kazuron- Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! SAREN MK2. 2000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana po stronie Dryzona i Magnetyczny Najeźdźca 2000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Saturn Wildy. SAREN MK2 wciągnął energię Drago, przez co ten przewrócił się na ziemię, a Magnetyczny Najeźdźca zaczął przyciągać go do Saturn Wildy Dan- Karta Otwarcia, start! Zniszczenie Domeny 4000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi. Dan- 5500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 6500 punktów mocy i 6500 punktów mocy Ta energia nie wystarczyła, by odebrać atak Wildy, i Drago przegrał Punkty życia Dana- 400 (80%) Shun- Dan! Co ty robisz! Uratowałbyś się. Dan- Shun, ja wiem co robię. Kazuron- Nie wygląda na to! Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Walczcie Saturn Wilda i Dryzon! Dan- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zephar Dragonoid, nie damy się! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Moc Zepharu! 2000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi Kazuron- Karta Otwarcia! Zamrożenie! pozwala przeciwnikowi użyć supermocy. Dan- BakuNano, Spazaclaser! Zniszcz! Kazuron- Supermoc, aktywacja! Zjednoczenie! poziom mocy Saturn Wildy i Dryzona Dan- 5500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 8000 punktów mocy Bakugany Kazurona zaatakowały Drago i go pokonały Punkty życia Dana- 50 (10%) Runo- O nie! Już po nas! Dan- Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Pyrus Zephar Dragonoid! Kazuron- Już przegrałeś! Po co ty jeszcze próbujesz? Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Subterra Saturn Wilda i Dryzon. Dan- Pora zacząć używać udoskonalonych supermocy. Czas na mój plan. Supermoc, aktywacja! Cyber Krąg Ognia 5000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Zephar Dragonoida. Wokoło Drago pojawił się krąg ognia. Zaczął się on kręcić bardzo szybko, aż nagle poleciał w bakugany przeciwnika. ''' Cios Drago pokonał Dryzona' ''Punkty życia Kazurona- 150 (30%) Kazuron- Co to ma znaczyć !? Dan- Drago całą bitwę zbierał energię. Nie mogłem przez to używać zbyt dużo supermocy. Ale teraz już po tobie. Supermoc, aktywacja! Krzyż Mocy! 5000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi i zabiera 3000 punktów mocy każdemu przeciwnikowi. Ręcę Drago złożyły się w V. Dotykały się dłonie. Z lewej i prawej dłoni zaczeła wydobywać się energia tworząc 2 wielkie kule, które zaczeły lecieć w stronę Saturn Wildy Dan- 12500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 1000 punktów mocy Kazuron- O nie! Tak łatwo nie przegram! Supermoc, aktywacja! Kosmiczna Energia! działanie supermocy przeciwnika. Dookoła Wildy pojawiła się niewidzialna tarcza, która odbiła atak Drago. Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Smoczy Cios Ognia! supermoc przeciwnika Drago wytworzył tarczę, która przyjęła atak Kazuron- Myślisz, że wygrasz ? Żałosne! Supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Rewolucja poziomy mocy, Dan- 4000 punktów mocy Kazuron- 7500 punktów mocy Dan- Drago, gotowy ? Drago- Jasne! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Moc Wielkiego Zepharu 4000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi. Zephar Dragonoid zaczął znikać i pojawiać się w najróżniejszych miejscach. Pojawił się za plecami Saturn Wildy i go pokonał Kazuron- Nie! Punkty życia Kazurona- 100 (20%) Kazuron- Nie tak miało być! Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Subterra Saturn Wilda i Dryzon. Walczcie! Dan- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zephar Dragonoid, damy im popalić. Na dodatek, BakuNano, Spazaclaser, Zniszcz! Kazuron- Myślisz, że tylko ty masz coś takiego ? BakuNano, Titahammer, Zniszcz! Titahammer pojawił się na Dryzonie i na Saturn Wildzie. Dan- 3500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 6000 punktów mocy i 6000 punktów mocy Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Nieskończona Walka! działanie supermocy przeciwników pięciokrotnie. Hahaha! Co mi teraz zrobisz ? Kazuron- Jak na razie, mam więcej punktów mocy niż ty. Dan- Jak na razie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Smok Ciemnego Ognia! 4000 punktów mocy każdemu przeciwnikowi. Drago strzelił kulą ognia w ziemię i Saturn Wilda oraz Dryzon przewrócili się na kolana. Kazuron- Nie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Cyber SAREN 5000(1000) punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Dryzona. Dan- To ci nic nie da! Drago, zaczynajmy! Dan i Drago skupili się, przez co pojawił się Cyber Zenthon Cyber Zenthon- Gdzie są te pluskwy, które każecie mi zniszczyć ? Kazuron- Wilda! Nam też się to uda! Wildzie udało się przywołać Mechtogana. Gaxarion- Jestem Gaxarion, bój się mojej mocy! Dan- 13500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 13000 punktów mocy i 3000 punktów mocy Kazuron- Dryzon, wracaj! Ta walka należy do Saturn Wildy. Dan- Nie wydaje mi się. Moja supermoc osłabi także moc Mechtogana, więc zamiast 10000 punktów mocy, przy ataku, u was wzrośnie moc o zaledwie 2000. Kazuron- Supermoc Zniszczenia! Maksymalny Koniec. początkowy poziom mocy każdemu bakuganowi w drużynie Saturn Wildy i zmniejsza poziom mocy każdego przeciwnika do 500 punktów mocy. Dan- Co? Przecież to supermoc Dryzona. Kazuron- Powiedziałbym, że wiele rzeczy cię jeszcze zdziwi w życiu, ale niestety ich nie dożyjesz. Hahaha! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Ostateczny Apollonir 2500 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Zephar Dragonoida. Zenthon, atakuj! Kazuron- Gaxarion, zniszcz go! Dan- 13500 punktów mocy Kazuron- 13500 punktów mocy Walka jest wyrównana. Nagle, coś wybuchło. Wszyscy zostali pokonani. Punkty życia Kazurona- 0 Punkty życia Dana- 0 Pojawił się bakugan domeny Kryształowej ?- Gdzie one są?! Kazuron- Kim ty jesteś? I o czym ty mówisz !? Krosan- Jestem Krosan i przybyłem po Satzarony! Miały pokonać Legendarne Bakugany, lecz zawiodły, więc mam je zabrać do mistrza... Hej! To wy jesteście Legendarnymi Bakuganami. cdn. Nieoczekiwana strata Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii